happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Those Idol Moments
Treasure Those Idol Moments (called Treasure These Idol Moments on YouTube) is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eleventh of the first season. This is also the first episode to star the death-inducing idol as a cause of death to a character (its first appearance in an episode was a cameo appearance in Crazy Ant-ics). HTF Episode Description The gang that plays together... dies together! The idol makes a starring appearance in this show and proves just how dangerous it can be to play with hidden treasures. Millions of people argued that this episode was based on the Brady Bunch (remember their vacation in Hawaii?), and others say Raiders of the Lost Ark. What do you think?? Plot The episode begins with Toothy swinging on the swings. Suddenly, he falls off and lands on his teeth. As Toothy rubs his mouth in pain, he notices something shining in the sand. He picks it up, revealing a mysterious artifact, simply dubbed as "the Cursed Idol". As Toothy looks at it in awe, the swing he was on suddenly comes back and rams the back of his head, making the board of the swing go through his mouth, killing him. Elsewhere, Sniffles is playing in the sandbox when the Cursed Idol lands next to. A fascinated Sniffles runs up to the idol and picks it up. Suddenly, he begins sinking, as the sandbox has now turned into quicksand. He continues sinking until his entire body is submerged. At the slide, Cub has just reached the bottom when suddenly, the Cursed Idol lands in his hands. Cub then notices a shadow above him, looks up, and sees a giant boulder on top of the slide. The boulder then crushes Cub, sending the Cursed Idol into the air. On the monkey bars, Flaky is hanging upside down and swinging herself back and forth. Then the Cursed Idol lands in her hands. Suddenly, she sees an oncoming car coming towards her. As Flaky shrieks in terror, she gets hit and killed by the car. The owner of the car activates the windshield wipers, revealing Lumpy to be the driver. Unbeknownst to him, the Cursed Idol is in the backseat (buckled up). As the screen fades to black, tires can be heard screeching, and the car crashes into something, possibly killing Lumpy. Moral “If friends were flowers, I'd pick you!” Deaths #Toothy gets his head caved in by a swing. (Idol induced) #Sniffles sinks into quicksand. (Idol induced) #Cub gets crushed by a boulder. (Death not shown.) (Idol induced) #Flaky gets hit by Lumpy's car. (Idol induced) #Lumpy gets into a car wreck at the end of the episode, and though it is never revealed whether or not he dies, it can be assumed (simply by looking at the fates of the other characters) that Lumpy did not survive his accident. (Death not shown) (Idol induced) Injuries *Toothy falls off a swing set and lands on his teeth. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total rate: 0% Destruction #Toothy's teeth leave marks on the swing after it rams through the back of his head. #The slide might be destroyed after the big boulder falls on it and Cub. #Lumpy's car may be ruined in a car wreck at the end of the episode. Goofs #In the intro, Toothy is seen with two strands of hair on his head, but they disappear in the episode. #While Toothy is swinging, his hand overlaps his tail. #When Toothy is on the swing he has his regular buckteeth, but when he gets up after falling off the swing, he has the same teeth as the other characters. His teeth switch back to their proper version right before he dies. #When the Cursed Idol is first shown, Toothy's tail is not visible #Toothy's philtrum disappears after he is hit by the swing set, though it is possible his philtrum is covered by some of the blood. #Toothy should have been hit by the swing a little earlier. #The blood around Toothy's mouth is darker then the blood on the ground. #When Sniffles sees the Cursed Idol land in the sand, he drops the pink shovel he was holding behind his sand castle. But when Sniffles' body sinks completely, the pink shovel is missing. #The weight of the rock should have crushed the slide. #The blood in this episode is orange. #When The Cursed Idol is sitting in the back seat of Lumpy's car before he crashes, Lumpy only has 3 fingers on his right hand. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Sniffles is first seen playing in the sandbox, there is a brief shot of the swing piercing through Toothy's head. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version on YouTube and on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed